


Sansa Stark - Behind the Music

by ballroompink



Series: Behind the Music of Westeros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Behind the Music, F/M, Family Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballroompink/pseuds/ballroompink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sansa Stark was a legendary singer/songwriter and the topic of the infamous TV program Behind the Music?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sansa Stark - Behind the Music

_Sansa Stark._

_What hasn’t been said about Sansa Stark?_

_Daughter of what music royalty destined for even greater success. Blessed with a musical intelligence unseen in a generation and a keen insight into the human condition, making her music relatable to millions._

“Before I Knew”

_Born the daughter of legends in the music industry, Sansa was the second child of Catelyn Tully – considered by many the voice of her generation – and Ned Stark, founding member of SBST and later one of the most sought-after record producers in the business. She grew up surrounded by music._

_By the time their two oldest children were born, Catelyn and Ned decamped from King’s Landing and moved north. Despite being so far removed from the booming music scene in the capital, musicians flocked to Ned’s studio – Winterfell Records – and Sansa and her siblings were always surrounded by musicians, the famous and the soon-to-be -famous._

MARGAERY TYRELL: Sansa was not naive. I would never say that. I just wouldn’t say she was jaded. Oh, how she could have been. She was just … so pure. So pure in her musical abilities, her talents, oh wow, her voice. I get chills just thinking about her voice.

_Sansa’s talents were discovered at a young age. Her mother taught all the Stark children to play piano and guitar, or attempted to. By age three, Sansa was playing the piano. By six, she could play guitar. By 8, the autoharp. By 12, she had mastered the pedal harp – taught by legendary harpist Septa Mordane while she was an artist-in-residence at the family’s northern estate._

BRIENNE of TARTH: I hate to use the word ‘prodigy,’ knowing that her family was so musical – it was in the air – and knowing how talented her siblings are, but her talents were so pronounced at a young age that I know that many an established musician wanted to put her on their tracks, and her mother related to me that she would not allow it.

_If Sansa knew of these requests, she made no acknowledgement of them._

BRIENNE of TARTH: Sansa was a demure, shy young lady. She enjoyed playing music with her family, but took prodding to sing and perform on her own.

“Dirty Paws”

_That shyness led to Sansa forming a duo with her younger sister, Arya. Her sister had a boldness that Sansa relied upon. The girls, opposites in so many ways, were perfectly suited for the stage at the time._

JON SNOW: When those two sang together, it was magical. They were great singers separate, but put them together and it was as if they were a giant of sound.

_While Sansa had mastered many instruments, Arya devoted herself to the guitar._

ARYA STARK: I wanted to be Beric Dondarrion, Anguy, Thoros of Myr, my dad. Sansa took after our mum with her inclination toward more … flowery prose. I’m the first one to admit that she had a grasp of emotions and language when we started while I just wanted to jam out. She had the talent, I had the nerve to get us out there on the stage. 

“Tiger Mountain Peasant Song”

_The sisters headed south to King’s Landing to make their own name in the industry. They happened upon the coffeehouse scene that continued to thrive since their parents’ departure._

BRONN: I’m going to be completely honest here. The scene wasn’t ready for them. We didn’t take them seriously. We thought we could push them around. Boy, were we wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to create more playlists about my favorite characters than write stories, so I plan on putting together some companion playlists for the story as this progresses.


End file.
